The Golden Painting!
The Golden Painting! is the first issue in the CartoonMania comic book series. It was published for free on Twitter and Deviantart on September 24, 2018. It is 42 pages in length. Plot When Matthew makes yet another self-portrait using gold paint, it is believed by Timmy and Tanya that the portrait is worth millions of dollars. They want Matthew to sell it, but Matthew refuses and doubts its price. Timmy and Tanya spread word around the house about the painting against Matthew's wishes and all of the characters begin fighting over it. Matthew decides to go to the Toon Lake City Appraisal Service to end the debate once and for all. Rob and Nick Filcher study the painting and claim it has no value. When Matthew and friends arrive home, Matthew rests the painting and is about to head off to bed, until Rob and Nick break into Matthew's house in an attempt to steal the painting. It is revealed the gold used in the paint can only be found in the deepest oceans of Russia, making the painting worth millions of dollars. It is also revealed Rob and Nick did not even work at the appraisal service. Before Rob and Nick can do any damage, they are arrested and taken off to jail. Timmy and Tanya then call in a real appraiser. She studies the painting and concludes that it is indeed worth millions ($294,000,000). Matthew is ecstatic but ultimately decides to keep the painting, deciding it would be in much safer hands with him. Matthew begins to flirt with the appraiser, which Timmy and Tanya make fun of him for. Matthew defends himself, saying that he at least does not try to conceal his feelings unlike them. Timmy and Tanya deny knowing what Matthew is talking about and drop the subject. The comic ends with Matthew hanging the 500th portrait on his wall with the other self-portraits. Characters Main characters * Matthew Littlemore * Timmy Tiger * Tanya Tigress Supporting characters * Victor Virus * Penny Bleat * JoJo Violet * Stanley The Half Man-Half Camel Minor characters * The StickFigure Brothers * Plaidypus * Anne Mermaid * Roland RG-402 Space Gecko * Julius Terryman Scott * Captain McMallard * Jacky Quacky * Zacky Quacky * Macky Quacky * Wacky Quacky * Earth Andrews * Air Danes * Fire Lansky * Donald Trumpet * Chicken Wizard * Paper Wasp * Fusili Rasta * Rufus * Elmer * Roy * Newton Spotneck * Chief Icebox * Quinto Quail * Iggy Popart * Leonard "O.R." Rhino * Oswald * Mailer Hackford * McGee * Vick * Skeeter * Stunt Mummy * Mr. Incredibone * Roger Rooster * Wilco Rooster * Ernest Cyborg-9 * Maurice * Winslow * Quincy Quail * Mr. Scarletbird * Suzy Squid * Mortimer Wheels * Mike Gurgleson * Zack Zebra * Moe and Joe * Smitty The Frog * Cornelius The Lion * Comb Run * Tyrannosaurus Rex Harrison * Catshepsut * Hubert * The Great Monkini * News Anchor * Ryan * Franklin * Ike * Razor * Sarah Skunk * Princess Maisy * Bowling Ball * Bowling Pin * Diedrich Badger * Otis Johnny Emu * Wilton Wildebeest * Question Marcus * Felix the Bee * Dr. Eustace * Ding Dong Mitch * Carter * Thomas J. Spotson * Troy Weasel * Officer McBovine * Officer Cy * Officer AJ Human characters * The Real Appraiser (debut) Villains * Rob Filcher (debut) * Nick Filcher (debut) Trivia * The original title for this issue was "The Golden Self-Portrait!". * This comic features the debut of the villains, Rob and Nick Filcher. * The bus and the bus route seen in the comic will make an appearance in "''CartoonMania: The Movie''".https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1044955339760623616 Quotes "So... What's it like being an art appraiser?" – Matthew, flirting with the real appraiser. Gallery Image.png.jpg|Original cover and title cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__1_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq2vg.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__2_3_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq2ye.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__4_5_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq36l.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__6_7_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq395.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__8_9_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3cm.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__10_11_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3gw.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__12_13_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3kd (1).png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__14_15_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3mx.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__16_17_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3sf.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__18_19_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3vf.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__20_21_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq3yd.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__22_23_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq43d.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__24_25_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq46j.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__26_27_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq49f.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__28_29_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4d7.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__30_31_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4fn.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__32_33_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4ia.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__34_35_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4k8.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__36_37_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4n9.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__38_39_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4qr.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__40_41_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4ur.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__42_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq4y6.png cartoonmania_issue__1__the_golden_painting__back_by_matthewlittlemore-dcnq527.jpg External links Category:Comics Category:Comic books